


Alone Time

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carlos-centric, Crying, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, carlos needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: All Carlos wanted was some alone time with his boyfriendRequested by Danonymous





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Danonymous
> 
> Enjoy!

All Carlos wanted was to spend some time with his boyfriend. They hadn’t had some alone time in weeks and Carlos was worried that their relationship would end if they never saw each other. Carlos’ boyfriend was Ben. Who also happened to be the new king of Auradon. It wasn’t fair to say that Carlos wanted Ben to step down from his position, but sometimes he just wished that Ben wasn’t king. It wasn’t for some selfish reason either. Carlos wasn’t jealous or anything like that. No. He was sad that he couldn’t see Ben every day and he was sad that they could never just talk one on one. To spend some time together. Something was always in the way.

Carlos sat in class, absentmindedly twirling a pencil between his fingers. Remedial Goodness 101 was probably the most boring out of his classes. He still didn’t understand why they all had to take this class anymore. They had chosen good. So why did it matter? Listening to the Fairy Godmother read different scenarios of ‘what would you do if’ or ‘what is the correct way to handle this’ really wasn’t his idea of an exciting class. The FG never really got mad at them if they weren’t paying attention in class. She never yelled. Never broke anything on a desk or a wall. She just spoke calmly. Because Auradon wasn’t like the Isle. The FG wasn’t like Dr. Facilier back in Dragon Hall. And that was something that Carlos never understood. But it was better than school on the Isle so he’ll take it.  
Carlos was snapped out of his thoughts by footsteps entering the room. The Fairy Godmother smiled warmly as Ben walked up to her. They began talking in hushed tones. Carlos couldn’t make out what they were saying but he didn’t care. All of his thoughts drifted back to Ben. For the first time, Carlos realized, that this was the only time that he actually got to see Ben every day. Either in or between classes. But they never talked. Not once. It was messing with Carlos’ head. Tugging at his heart. This was also the first time that Carlos realized just how much he missed his boyfriend. A surge of emotion coursed through him. Hot tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He didn’t want them to fall. Not with Ben and his friends here. 

Ben turned to exit the room. Carlos didn’t know what he had done until he felt Ben’s wrist in his grasp. Ben looked at him expectedly, silently asking what he wanted. Carlos took a deep breath.  
“Can…uh…c-can we talk later? A-alone?”. His voice was shaky. Seeing that his boyfriend looked worried and teary-eyed, Ben nodded.  
“Of course. I’ll meet you at your dorm after school”. Carlos gave a weak smile. He was still trying desperately not to cry. Ben turned the door knob, glancing back at Carlos and smiling before exiting the room, the door clicking shut behind him. Great. Now he just had to get through the rest of his classes.

Carlos waited anxiously in his dorm after school. He had no idea what he was going to say to Ben. Well, he knew what to say but not how to say it. He was just scared that what he’s been fearing will come true and that Ben will leave him because they never get to see each other. Carlos hoped that that didn’t happen.

Carlos jumped when he heard a knock on the door. With shaking hands, he turned the door knob and opened the door. His smiling boyfriend greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Carlos stepped aside to let Ben in. Ben gestured to the bed.  
“Do you wanna sit down?”. Carlos nodded. They both took a seat on Carlos’ bed, sitting across from one another.  
“Carlos is there something you wanna tell me about? Is there something wrong?”. Ben looked as worried as he sounded and that worried Carlos even more. He hadn’t planned to make his boyfriend worry. Carlos wasted no time telling Ben what was bothering him.  
“Ben before I say anything, I don’t want you to speak until I’m finished, okay?”, Carlos questioned. Ben nodded again.  
“I’ve been thinking a lot about our relationship. About us. Probably more than I should. I’ve been thinking about how little time we spend together and I want that to change. I understand that you’re the king and that you have new responsibilities, but I just feel like you’re not willing to make time for me. That you don’t want to make time for me and I’m afraid that you’re going to ask me to break up and-”.

“Carlos!”, Ben cut him off, wiping the tears that Carlos had no idea were there from his cheeks.  
“I didn’t know that you felt like that. I know that I’ve been busy but I didn’t realize how much time I was spending away from you. I love you, Carlos. And I never meant to make you upset. Don’t ever think that I wouldn’t want to spend time with you because I do. I could spend weeks and weeks with you alone and I wouldn’t get tired of you. I don’t want to break up with you. Not for the world. I love you”. Ben pressed his lips to Carlos’ in a sweet kiss. Carlos tackled Ben onto his bed, wrapping his arms around his middle.  
“I love you too, Benny Boo”. Ben turned to face Carlos. “Do you want to watch a movie?”. Carlos frowned. “Don’t you have paperwork to be doing?”. Ben smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “Paperwork be damned. It can wait. I’m spending the rest of the night with my boyfriend”. Carlos nearly cried with happiness. He sighed contently, snuggling further into Ben’s chest.


End file.
